


becoming a whore was not in the job description

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Begging, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hand Jobs, M/M, Major Age Gap, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, PWP, Praise Kink, a tiny bit of orgasm denial, butler au head butler izumi new butler makoto, chub/weight mention, groomed child makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: It was Makoto’s own fault that their relationship was like this; the boy was effortlessly irresistible. Izumi wouldn’t have even considered trying to touch him if not for Makoto first coming to his bedroom one night sniffling about being too scared to sleep alone. He’d been confused at first why Makoto was there before figuring that being the one tasked with looking over him meant more than just showing him how to carry out his butler duties.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	becoming a whore was not in the job description

**Author's Note:**

> as always the noncon tag is because it's shota. just a drabble quickly written to celebrate the butler's event stan izumako!!

“Like this?” Makoto asked, the nerves showing in his big green eyes. He really was far more beautiful than any boy had the right to be. 

His exposed skin was flawless like he should have been made out of marble rather than flesh. He was soft to the touch, while part of it was just baby fat Izumi was certain allowing Makoto snacks whenever he looked at him pleadingly wasn’t helping.

Izumi had never considered himself the paternal type and having this young charge to watch over didn’t change that since the twisted relationship he had caused them to form was nothing like how a father and son should be. Izumi was fairly certain there was no good reason for a little kid to be trained and employed as something like a butler anyway so he wasn’t the first one to make things weird.

“Just like that. You’re a quick learner.” Izumi praised, licking his lips as he reached in to feel his hand over Makoto’s skin.

Makoto shivered a little, squeezing tighter the shirt he was holding up to expose himself to the older man. He stared back at Izumi through his reflection in the mirror, likely both a mixture of nervous and too embarrassed to look at his own body.

Makoto sat in Izumi’s lap and the older man had his legs crossed creating a comfortable human chair. As the good boy he was Makoto was trying not to squirm impatiently but Izumi took great pleasure in every nervous jolt he earned from Makoto.

Izumi chuckled as he made Makoto squeak from pinching his cute exposed nipples and he was able to clearly see all of Makoto’s reactions. The way his body shivered and that his face was burning a dark shade of red. It looked so beautiful lighting up his face under those big gem like eyes.

Humming and letting a hand fall down Izumi wasted no time in groping over where he knew Makoto’s little cock would be. Makoto gasped and his squirming increased but he didn’t voice any protest. Despite how easily scared he was Makoto was trusting him completely, that alone made Izumi all the more satisfied. That stupid master they worked for had done one thing right at least but he had been stupid to leave Makoto in Izumi’s hands because now as far as he was concerned the child was all his.

“Do… Do I take them off?” Makoto asked nervously, he was starting to tear up a little too. Izumi’s heart squeezed fondly, Makoto was picture perfect. If it wasn’t so dangerous he really would be recording their encounters.

Izumi gave him a big smile feeling warm as Makoto immediately smiled back relieved by such an expression on his face. “Good boy. You’re becoming such a good butler already. We have to serve our master’s every need and we also have to know what they want before they even think to ask.” 

Nodding obediently and hopping up from Izumi’s lap, Makoto let go of his shirt. His hands nervously moving to pull his pants off. Makoto hesitated a moment before letting his underwear fall too leaving him all exposed to Izumi. He was really so small and cute. Izumi let out a happy noise leaning forward to kiss the top of Makoto’s head before pulling the young boy’s shirt off too.

Makoto gripped Izumi’s own sleep shirt, looking back at the older butler and tugging at him slightly. It was likely a request to join him so he would feel less embarrassed. Izumi had instructed him to not look away from the mirror so there was every reason to scold him for thinking for himself too much but instead Izumi just indulgently tilted Makoto’s head up and kissed him.

Makoto’s teary eyes widened but he opened his mouth well, trained to let Izumi do as he wanted. Izumi’s tongue intruded in the small mouth, pleasure thrumming through him like electricity as he could feel Makoto starting to pant into his mouth. He was too little. He didn't have lungs big enough to keep up with Izumi’s demanding kisses but that made him only want to push Makoto to the limit more.

It was Makoto’s own fault that their relationship was like this; the boy was effortlessly irresistible. Izumi wouldn’t have even considered trying to touch him if not for Makoto first coming to his bedroom one night sniffling about being too scared to sleep alone. He’d been confused at first why Makoto was there before figuring that being the one tasked with looking over him meant more than just showing him how to carry out his butler duties.

Scooping Makoto up and having him sit back down on Izumi’s lap he finally yet the younger catch his breath. He felt his cock twitch looking back into the reflection and being able to see Makoto’s already slightly dazed expression. Without being instructed Makoto spread his legs wide giving Izumi an even better show than he’d already had.

“Yuukun you’re so cute.. I’m so proud of you, you know that?” Izumi told him, not missing the way Makoto’s eyes sparkled at the praise. He was so desperate for approval and to truly be seen. Izumi was more than happy to give him all the attention he wanted.

Makoto scooted his hips back a clumsy attempt to rut back against Izumi making the older laugh affectionately. “I’m rewarding Yuukun for his good work today, remember?” Izumi assured him.

Smiling shyly Makoto nodded, their eyes meeting in the mirror making him all the more embarrassed. 

“Good boy. Now this time really don't take your eyes off the mirror. I want Yuukun to see just how much I love him. Just how good I want you to feel all of the time.” Izumi cooed to him, finally lowering his hand to place it back on Makoto’s cock.

He could so easily fit him in one hand and while it was true Makoto would grow up and get bigger some day for now he was enjoying his tiny lover.

Izumi stroked him slowly watching with delight as Makoto got hard with little effort. Despite knowing it was just that someone so young would naturally get worked up and overwhelmed quickly Izumi much preferred to think of it as Makoto showing just how much he loved Izumi.

Makoto let out a soft moan, once again squirming in his lap. Izumi felt himself getting harder from the movement of a naked Makoto moving about on top of him but knew now was not the time. He wouldn’t be taking Makoto properly until he was a little bigger or at least until Izumi was sure Makoto was dedicated enough to him to not get scared to the point of running away from him with how much it was going to hurt. But Izumi was more than happy to be patient to raise Makoto into the perfect man for him.

There may as well have been hearts in Izumi’s eyes as he watched a sheen of sweat cover Makoto’s body and the way he whined and wriggled with every stroke up his little cock. Izumi couldn’t stop himself from laughing and gushing about how cute Makoto’s reactions were even with it clear the younger wasn’t listening.

“Don’t you feel good Yuukun?” Izumi asked, staring at the was Makoto was transfixed even when so antsy watching Izumi’s hand move up and down his dick. 

Hearing no answer Izumi let go of him, Makoto almost immediately making a horrible noise from breathing out in a strangled way. He went to turn back to look at Izumi before remembering his instructions, looking at the older man through his reflection in the mirror with big pleading eyes.

“Oniichan I’m sorry- I wasn’t trying to be bad. I want your touch. I need Oniichan to touch me so bad.” Makoto told him, Izumi letting out a low groan and moving a hand to hold onto Makoto’s hip and force the boy back against his clothed erection. He didn’t teach Makoto that, he just truly wanted his big brother that badly.

Izumi grinned hand slipping in around the sensitive skin, dragging a finger over the length of his dick but not taking it again. “Is that so? Yuukun was making Oniichan feel very lonely…”

Makoto was crying again this time in frustration and a little hurt. “No! No, I don’t want to hurt Oniichan. I love you, I’m sorry I just felt so good.” He pleaded sniffing, his nose starting to drip snot. If it was any other child Izumi would be disgusted and push him away but Makoto was special.

Izumi sighed fondly, rubbing at Makoto’s hip comfortingly before taking hold of him again. “I’ve raised such a spoiled boy haven’t I? I love you too Yuukun, you’re so spoiled because I love you too much.” He told him.

Makoto nodded in mindless agreement, moaning freely and satisfied now things seemed okay between them again. “I- I love Oniichan too.” Makoto repeated himself between moans not lasting long before he was covering Izumi’s hand in his precious juices.

Much more tired and sated now Makoto blinked slowly, leaning back into Izumi and staring up at him. He hadn’t been told he could look away from the mirror again but Izumi didn’t have the heart to scold him.

Especially once he has opened his mouth shyly requesting, “Kiss?”

Izumi squealed, “Anything for my Yuukun.” He immediately gave in spoiling him yet again and planting his lips on the younger.

**Author's Note:**

> to support my writing/get me to write for you/see my twitter exclusive stuff head over to @madayuzu


End file.
